


Used To

by roguefaerie



Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [3]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Half A Moon 2020, POV Female Character, Previous Shadow Moon/Laura Moon, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: It seems like Shadow is the sun, and sometimes Laura is left wondering about that. And the moon, of course. A little.
Series: Prompt Fic: Half a Moon 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Half a Moon Day 5: The picture prompts really made me think of American Gods.
> 
> TV canon because of TV details. I'm partial to the book but the show fills in some gaps because Neil is Neil I guess.

Laura doesn’t know how she could associate Shadow with the sun. Maybe it’s just because she’s already got the Moon affixed to her like it’s chasing her tail, the way he does, and so she needs something new.

If there’s ever been anything true about her it’s that she needs something new. Life is old and tired and if she’s honest she hasn’t been in love with her husband--maybe ever.

There are other people to kiss or play with. Sometimes those things come complete with mind games. Most of the time Laura can tell. She’s had therapy.

She’ll follow her path and see where it leads, even if it’s to some kind of sun when she’s used to the moon.

Used to.

Doesn’t mean she loves the thing.

People can get tired of living in shadow.

Even if they’re dead.

Maybe especially because they are.


End file.
